Unversed
The Unversed (アンヴァース/Anvāsu), At one point, the Unversed were known in the fas "Unbirths" due to a fan mistranslation, meaning "those who were not well-versed in their own existences", are the main enemies of the game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & are introduced in The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II. They are considered "the opposite of human life" and grow from the negative emotions. In the Kingdom Hearts games, they are produced when Vanitas was created from Ventus, and in the Heroton Games, when Xarlujia becomes one himself, and the first Unversed in the series, next to Product No. I, the first Reversed in the series. Story, Kingdom Hearts Canon ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Around the same time as Master Xehanort's leave from the Land of Departure, the existence of the Unversed is brought to the attention of Master Eraqus by the Keyblade master's old friend, Master Yen Sid. Eraqus sends two of his three apprentices, Terra and Aqua, on a quest to find Master Xehanort and stop the Unversed threat. He did not plan on his youngest apprentice, Ventus, trailing after his two friends, and it is due to Ventus's quest and his final battle with his dark side, Vanitas, that the truth behind the Unversed is revealed. Vanitas explains that the Unversed are his creation, and since he is a being created from the purest, most raw form of darkness, he can manipulate the negative thoughts and emotions of people. He spawned them as Unversed and spread them across the worlds, so that Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can fight them off and grow stronger in the process. The sentiments of the defeated Unversed eventually return to Vanitas, and the race as a whole disappears upon Vanitas's destruction. Story, Heroton Canon ''The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II'' Born After Xarlujia becomes complete, by absorbing a Powerful Heartless & A Powerful Nobody, becoming an Unversed Himself. Appearance Several varieties of Unversed appear over the course of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Emotion was a key component in their conception and design. Thus they are seen with smiling, angry, and crying "faces," referring to the shape of their red eyes, which all Unversed share. The emblem most Unversed are christened with is also meant to represent a heart that expresses emotion. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania Nomura Interview ...Their design concept became the theme of ‘emotion’, and we went with various motifs, such as a laughing face, angry face and crying face. The Unversed mark was also modeled on the heart from emotions. List of Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Monotracker.png|Monotrucker File:Thorn Bite.png|Thornbite File:Shoe Gazer.png|Shoegazer File:Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest File:Arch Raven.png|Archraven File:Laser Bunny.png|Hareraiser File:Shade Jelly.png|Jellyshade Image:Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler File:Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial File:Sonic Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster File:Vile Face.png|Triple Wrecker File:Wild Bruiser.png|Wild Bruiser File:Mandrake.png|Mandrake Image:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister File:Axe Flapper.png|Axe Flapper File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pod File:Jelly Ball.png|Blobmob File:Spring Loady.png|Glidewinder File:Wheel_Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' Trivia *The Unversed are the only enemy species not to have appeared as playable characters, unlike the Heartless (Charlotte SoulSilver) and the Nobodies (Chixellem & Rebirth Xion 358).